tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Ertl Company
The Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ERTL models are a set of die-cast models of the characters from the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends TV series and The Railway Series books, by ERTL. The range originally consisted of only the main characters, but it eventually extended to include almost all the characters. Overview Ertl created their first Thomas model in 1985. It came with a sticker sheet so you could alter Thomas' face to make him have a different facial expression (Tired face). This year they also released a larger, motorised version of Thomas. Later during the year, James and Henry were released. They featured only their happy face. The stickers were soon replaced with fixed plastic faces. The Ertl range has made new engines nearly every year since then, tallying up to over 100 models, until the range was replaced by Take Along. During the range's popularity, the Ertl company made miniature models of each engine, as well as Gold rail models. Ertl ceased production for the US market in 2001, and for the UK market in 2004. The model range has now been discontinued. Also all packaging from 1993-1999 featured a detailed illustration of the character and with a wonderful background with it which were drawn by the talented Owain Bell. The Range 1985 saw the release of the first set of Thomas Ertl models. Thomas, Henry and James were the first three. They were originally released in a three-pack. They were later released sepretly. The original models had a grey buffer beam and sticker-faces. Percy, Toby and Bertie were released later that year. Annie and Clarabel were also avalible, in three-packs with either Thomas or Percy. The grey buffer beams where changed to red. 1985 *Thomas *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Annie & Clarabel 1988 Two new characters were released in 1988. *Edward *Gordon 1989 In 1989, The Thomas Ertl range was released in America. There were no new models but Annie & Clarabel were released separately in the UK. *Annie and Clarabel (could only be released in a 3-pack with Thomas or Percy until 1993) 1990 1990 saw the release of new models. The sticker face models were changed to 3-D faces because the original sicker face models were prone to loosing their faces. *Duck *Diesel *Troublesome Trucks *Trevor *Sir Topham Hatt & Engineer *Troublesome Trucks (Originally brown (Very rare). Then they were changed to grey in 1991.) 1991 *Bill *Ben *Harold 1992 *Donald *Douglas *Henrietta *Terence 1993 The ertl brand was now given a re-vamp. The UK Ertl models took the "Portrait card" and the US got the "Shining time station" card. A few models were introduced: *Mavis *Oliver *Daisy *Boco *City of Truro *Milk and Tar Wagons *Sodor Fuel Tankers 1994 *Breakdown Train *Old Coaches 1995 This was the first use of non-TV series characters. Also, a special Gold-plated Thomas was released to celebrate the Railway Series` 50th anniversary. These were the models: *Gold Anniversary Thomas *D199 *Express Coaches *Toad *Godred *Culdee 1996 Series 4 had now fully aired. The narrow gauge engines were introduced. *Rheneas *Sir handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan 1997 A small handful of models were introduced: *Skarloey *Lord Harry *Duke *Stepney *The Diesel D261 *Caroline 1998 This was the year that the metallic engines came out. *Wilbert *Sixteen *Bluebell *Chinese Dragon *S.C.Ruffy with a Truck (until 1999) *Bulstrode *Scrap Trevor (On flatbed) *Metalic Thomas *Metalic Percy *Metalic Rheneas *Metalic Duncan 1999 Season 5 had now fully aired. This was the last use of the "Portrait card". The second set of metalic engines were released also. *Iron 'Arry *Iron Bert *De-fusit Gunpowder Wagons *Sodor canal boat *Sodor soft-side truck *Lorry 2 *Lorry 3 *Metalic Duke *Metalic Sir Handel *Metalic Rusty *Metalic Lord Harry 2000 *Silver Millenium Thomas *Lady *Diesel 10 *Splatter *Dodge *Bertram *Derek *Old Slow Coach *Cranky *Gordon's Special Coach (2 Pack) 2001 New models were released. Most of the models were background characters. *Pump Truck *Slate Trucks *Flying Scotsman *Smudger *Lorry 1 (On flatbed) *Dyson Low Loader *Sir Topham Hatt & Lady Hatt 2002 America had now stopped making models, and Australia are having difficulty getting any new models, but the UK are still making them this year. The packaging changed again. The packaging is now the engine's name in red, with a little cartoon of the character in the top right-hand corner. The coupling style now changed from the basic "Hook and eye" style to a U-hook. it is believed to be sturdier, and lasts longer. *Harvey *Frank *Salty *Elizabeth *Neil *The Silly Trucks *Spiteful Brakevan *Mrs Hatt (Dowager Hatt) and Mrs Kindley 2003 The TV series was now on its 7th season, and the models were still being shrunk to TT scale in the UK! *D7101 "Bear" *Isabel *Catherine *Emily *Spencer *Murdoch 2004 *Arthur *Jock *Jack *Alfie *Fergus Special Editions There have been a few special edition Ertl toys, which are even rarer: *Metallic Engines set – (includes Metallic Thomas, Metallic James, & Metallic Henry) *Thomas with Mr Conductor (Thomas & The Magic Railroad) *Musical Thomas *Thomas Christmas Train (Thomas with Christmas Hat, Flatbed with Tree and The Fat Controller as Santa) *Christmas Thomas & grey "Toybox" SCRuffey *Christmas Thomas & red "Toybox" SCRuffey Miniatures Around 1991, Ertl started to produce several miniature models of Thomas and his friends. These versions had sticker faces that were previously used in the regular models. They were packaged with random parts of a railway, and, once all were collected, formed a playset. In later years the models were adapted into keyrings, Bertie and The Troublesome Truck were not made into keyrings. The models that existed were as follows: *Thomas *James *Splatter *Dodge *Troublesome trucks *Duck *Diesel *Toby *Trevor *Bertie *Harold *Percy *Annie *Clarabel *Edward *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Henry *Thomas & The Station *Edward & Water Tower *James & The signalbox *Percy & The Sheds *Toby & The signal and sideings *Duck & The Watermill *Bertie & the level crossing *Trevor & The Windmill *Harold & the Airport *Bill & Ben with 2 connecting viaducts *Diesel & Tunnel *Four-cornner set with Thomas, Annie & Clarabel *Six-corner set with Thomas, Trevor and the Troubleome Trucks A re-release of the range included Henry and Mavis. The new range had some changes. The characters now have 3-D faces and the sets have "Lego-like" bases. The playsets included: *Starter/Deluxe set with Thomas, Trevor, Annie & Clarabel *Thomas & Windmill *Toby and Harold at the Airport *James & Shed *Percy & Station *Bertie & Level Crossing *Duck at the Watermill *Henry & Tunnel *Mavis and Troublesome Trucks at the quarry *Edward & The Viauct Gold Rail series ERTL also made another short-lived line in the 90's called the Gold Rail Series. The models had magnetic couplings, and had no tracks. The models in this range were a bit smaller than an HO scale train, and were extremely similar to the Bandai range made in Japan. Rather surprisingly, the range included Bill and Ben but omitted Henry. Models: *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Bill *Ben *Annie *Clarabel *Troublesome Truck 1 *Troublesome Truck 2 Playsets were also made: *Ffarquhar Station *Lower Suddery Station *Engine Sheds *Sodor Shipping playset (Docks) Miniatures ERTL also made miniature engines that is very small and has some sets that includes some tracks. *Thomas *James *Splatter *Dodge *Troublesome trucks *Duck *Diesel *Toby *Trevor *Bertie *Harold *Percy *Annie *Clarabel *Edward *Bill *Ben *Mavis *Henry Playsets: *Carry Case Playset *Corner Turntable with Percy *Corner Signalbox with James *Water Mill with Duck *Signal Sidings with Toby *E-Joining Viaduct with Bill & Ben Category:Merchandise